


Fateful Auction

by KarlaCRL



Category: K-Drama - Fandom, K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Cheating, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kdrama, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence, kpop, superjunior, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaCRL/pseuds/KarlaCRL
Summary: A girl to be sold in an auction. And five men, that needs to realease a sexual tension. The CEO. The attorney. The deputy manager. The world famous artist. And the "crazy" stylist.What will happen to nineteen years old Harin, when these five men buy her? Will she be okay with being their slave? Their toy? What if something happens to her which will change completely the full situation? Will everyone be able to act like before? Or will their behavior change as well?





	1. The beginning of new life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am here with new story that I started to write long ago. I was thinking that maybe I should try and finish it because this is one of my favourite works. Also, I am sorry, if there are any mistakes. I have been reading after myself but there is a chance, I have missed something.  
> Also, my first language isn't English, so please have that in mind, while reading this fic. I'll make sure to improve my writing. :)  
> I hope you enjoy, reading^^

The auditorium is stuffed with people. So many people with masks, holding auction numbers and staring at the stage. An auctioneer is talking to a microphone with an excited tone in his voice and pointing to the stage with his big hand. One light is shining on the scene before everyone's eyes and in the spotlight is her in a birdcage. Kneeling on the floor, with her eyes puffy from crying and smeared mascara under her eyes from all that crying.

“Ladies and gentlemen! And here is our last item! A young Korean woman! Isn't she beautiful? You can use her as whatever you want! A toy? A maid? Both? A.N.Y.T.H.I.N.G! We're starting on price 20 000 000 Won! Who gives more?” the auctioneer shouts into the microphone.

The girl looks with wide and scared eyes to the auditorium. How did she even get here in the first place?! Oh yeah, she has trusted the man. The man, who told her, he will make her work to bring him back his money. The man, who gave her a loan and a ridiculous time to pay back. There's no way she would be able to pay back in such a period of time and so she is here. In the auction as an item to sell. She doesn't know what will happen to her now.. She doesn't have a home anymore and just in a few minutes, she will live with someone from here? How she misses her family right now... Why was she so foolish and ran away? Why? Her sight is getting blurry again because of tears that were threatening to fall since a while ago. One tear falls down her cheek which is followed by another ones. Her crying is unstoppable...

 

**Flashback:**

 

The loud music is echoing her room and full house. A young teenage girl is lying on her bed with her school books. Of course, she is not studying but playing with her phone. What can a girl of age nineteen do, right? She is chatting with her friends and gossiping about anything possible.

“Kwon Harin!” a loud, high-pitched voice can be heard from downstairs. Her mother. Harin looks at the door with uninterested expression and rolls her eyes. Still lying on the bed on her stomach, with her legs bended, waving them back and forth. She doesn't move an inch when her mother bursts into her room, running to the radio and turning it off with furious look on her face.

“I have clients downstairs! Can't you a be at least a bit respectful?! What did we do to deserve such a behavior from you?!” the older woman, with curly hair, asks desperately. Why did her daughter turned out to be like this?

The girl, however, doesn't pay any attention to the woman standing in front of her. Harin doesn't acknowledge her as her mother. Why should she behave like a proper daughter then? It's not so long since she found out about the big secret. The big secret about her adoption. How a girl like her could react to this kind of news?

She didn't want to believe it, thinking that's just a bad kind of joke but then again. Why would her parents keep that paper if it was just a joke? Not knowing what to do, she ran to her grandmother and begged her to tell her the truth. And she got that. The truth about her who she is. There is nothing about the girl's biological parents, though. It's like they have fully disappeared. Not a slight information what were they like or who were they...

Harin runs her hand through her long ginger dyed hair, not caring about the woman staring at her. It doesn't take long before her mother leaves with slamming the door right after her... Standing up from the bed, she goes to the radio and turns on the music again. Even more louder than before. This time it won't take long before the door is opened again, though. The big man standing in it, walking straight to Harin and slapping her cheek with his hand.

“What the hell you think you are doing?! Are you replying us like this when we raised you and loved you?!” he shouts at her, his face getting all red from the anger. What the hell is with this girl?!

Harin isn't crying, not now. Her pride doesn't let her. She looks straight into her father's eyes and smirks. This earns her another slap on the other cheek.

“Get out.” this is the phrase, she heard always when she didn't behave well. She knows very well what that means. 'Go out and calm down.' This time around, however, she has something else in mind. She won't ever return to this house. Never.

Harin goes to her closet and takes out few shirts and two pairs of jeans. Then she goes to one of the drawers and takes out her underwear with socks. All this throwing into a bag. Lastly, she walks to her desk and looks at the money-box, reaching for it. The girl was saving up money for her college but guesses, she will need this money now. Grabbing the money-box, she throws into a bag as well and goes to the door.

“You will never see me here again.” for the last time, Harin takes a look around her room of violet color. This little kingdom of hers, she will miss it for sure.

Running down the stairs, putting on the favourite pair of her shoes, she opens the door out. This is the beginning of her new life.

Two weeks later:

It's been a while since Harin left home. Does she regret it? No. No, she isn't. There is just this one thing... She is out of money. The girl has found a part-time job but the pay isn't going to be sooner than at the end of the month. Having no one than friends, she doesn't have a place to go. For the first week and half, Harin was sleeping at friends'. The other half of the the second week, a sauna was a good decision. But she can't do this all the time! She needs a place to stay!

Sitting at the bar and drinking her coke, thinking what will happen next. What will be the best solution for her? Sighing, she drinks a bit of her coke. The bar is opening up in one hour but all of the stuff needs to be here one hour before the opening hour.

“Hi sweetie.” one of the dancers sits to her. Harin looks at him and rolls her eyes. It's obvious he is interested in her but she isn't. His bad. Hearing a sigh from him, the girl smirks before drinking of her coke again.

“I hear you have a money issue, right?” he says all of a sudden which earns him a surprised look from the girl. “Don't look so surprise. There is no one, who wouldn't know...” he chuckles. “Anyway, I know this one dude, that could help you. He gives loans to people like you. Actually, he should come here today. If you want, I can introduce you.” Dave, that's how they called the man, said.

At that moment, it was an offer, Harin couldn't refuse just like that. She needed money badly and so she agreed. But right now, standing in front of this intimidating man, her mind is questioning her. Does she have to do this? Her good sense is reasoning why she should or should not deal with this man. The stubborn side of her mind is making her nod, though.

“How much would you need, my child?” the man with al-capone hat asks her. He isn't here alone. On each of his sides is standing one man in black.

“I.. I need to live somewhere...” she is nervous. Not having dealing with someone as intimidating as this before, she doesn't know what do or how to act.

“I see...” the man nods. “Shall we settle on 10 000 000 Won? I think it would be enough for you to find a flat with a roomie and living just alright. I could lend you 500 000 Won as bonus?” the man says, holding up an envelope with money. Does he bring them just like this in pockets? Harin widens her eyes, looking at the envelope. She is at loss of words.

“You... You would lend me 10 500 000 Won?” she asks, not believing his words.The man chuckles.

“Of course, my dear. I would give you this check and all you have to do is go to a bank.” he pushes the envelope with the check to the girl. “But... You need to pay me back in six months, understand?” he asks her with a serious expression. Gulping, Harin nods her head shakily, taking the check.

This is how the hell started. For the next six months, she was working really hard. Besides the club, the girl has found another part-time at a cafe. But it still wasn't enough to pay back all the money. Why was she so stupid and taking the money? Even when she asked Dave to help her, he pushed her away. Why would he help her when she was pushing him away all this time? He did suggest her an idea, but she wouldn't ever do that. She wouldn't go to a brothel and sell her body. No!

Maybe, she just should have say yes to the man. If Dave took her to him, she would have a place to live. She would have a food to eat. But she threw this chance again. It's her fault. Only her own mistake brought her here. This thing wouldn't have happened if she was just smart enough. Just great! The girl has even stopped going to school because of this kind of life!

It's becoming a late autumn. Cold days and nights have brought rainy clouds with them. Harin doesn't have anything to brace herself with. She spent all the money she was given right at the start, not thinking about worse times. She didn't buy warmer clothes because the summer was coming at that time. Why would she need warm clothes? But now... The girl regrets it. Regrets her foolishness...

It's the third month, she couldn't pay for the rent because she needs to pay back all the money to the loan shark. She just needs to do that... Her roommate was helping her up until now but there are always borders... The much older girl than Harin has been clear this time. She wants her money back. And suddenly, it's not only one person she owes money to. There are two people. Two of them!

Crying on the stairs of the building, Harin doesn't know what to do anymore. There is one option, she can go and ask her parents to help her. But her pride won't allow her to do that. She has disappointed them a lot, on top of that. So what can she do now? Every time, she has seen the big gorilla men in black, she ran away, afraid. In the end, she ended up crying. Just like now... With the difference, there was no one to look for her just this week, yet. The girl has been running away like this for the past month, buying herself more time to earn the money... But still, short of the big sum.

Putting the hoodie of her black jacket shirt on her head, still crying but wiping the tears from her cheeks, she needs to be strong. Just as she is trying to calm herself down again, two pairs of feet in black shoes stop right in front of her. The girl looks up and breath hitches. Two big men in black. New round of tears stars running down her cheeks when these two men take her each by the arm, bringing her to a black car. Everything about them is black. Suits, shoes, cars and mostly the incredible aura...

Harin is shoved to the car, on the backseat. She yelps at the roughness both the men used on her. Looking at the cat, it looks really expensive and luxurious. The seats made of leather. The real one. When she turns her head to the left, her eyes widen. The man who lent her the money is sitting on the other site of the backseat, cleaning his knife with a handkerchief.

“You know, I thought you are smart, dear.” he says in a low scary voice. Harin doesn't know his name, but others call him 'The boss' or 'The Owl'. Simply for the fact, he has never missed his prey and always received what he wanted. One or the other way...

“Just... Just give me more time, please.. I will surely pay you back. Really! I mean it...” the girl says quickly, clapping her hands together and makes the motion of begging with them. The Owl, however, looks at her with sharp eyes.

“I have you time. Six months. But that time has ended one month ago! For the past month, every time I sent my boys to you, they couldn't find you. So I thought, I will give you that one month. Yet, you are asking me for more time?” the man chuckles and looks at her with dark, scary eyes. “Do you think I'm that easy to persuade? Your time is up!” he says loudly, to engrave it to her mind.

My time is up? She asks in her mind and licks her lips nervously. What is she supposed to do now? Her heart is beating like crazy and new round of tears threatening to fall.

“I... I will do anything! Just please... Please, let me do anything...” she begs once again, helpless.

“Anything?” the Owl raises his thick brows at her. To his question, there is just violent nodding of head of the girl. “Okay then... You said anything, don't blame me later.” he says and sighs, taking a notebook from somewhere by his side and a pen. He writes something to the notebook and then tears off a paper from the said notebook giving it to her. “Here is the address of where you should come tomorrow. There is a time written as well. You better won't be late. And if you won't show up...” he puts the tip of his knife to her lips “... something bad will happen to you, understand?”

Harin's breath hitches again, when the knife touches her lips. She looks at the thing with wide eyes and then back on the face of the man. Reaching up her hand, she takes the piece of paper and looks at the address.

“Where is it?” the girl reads the address but she can't think of where it is, nor how can she get there. Her phone stopped working after a one month since she stopped paying for that. This is her another mistake.. She changed phone and number, so her parents won't reach her. How stupid of her...

“You will know once you will be there. And! You better dress up nice and make yourself pretty.” the man says.

Few minutes later, after the weird and scary conversation, Harin is standing outside of the building, clutching the piece of paper with address in her hand. This means that there could be a hope for her again, right? It could mean, she could be saved, right? With this thinking, she couldn't sleep all night because her mind was thinking hard about this everything.

With the sun climbing on top of the sky, the girl starts preparing herself. The Owl said to look pretty, so she is trying her best. She doesn't know where she will go to or what will happen to her but it will help her and she would do anything for her to get out of this situation...

When it's the time, she looks into the mirror for the last time that is placed by the door. Nodding to her, acknowledging she looks her best, Harin walks out with confidence. She can't do this!

Taking a bus to her direction and then the train, she stands stunned when she is standing in front of a huge and nice building. The people with beautiful dresses and suits are going inside. She bites her lip, looking at herself. This isn't the way she should have dressed. For the last time, she is asking herself. Will I really do anything for this? But that's the only thing, the girl remembers. Someone puts a handkerchief on her mouth which make her lose conscious.

Waking up in some storage room, the first thing Harin feels is sharp pain in her head. Her sight is still blurry...She looks around, seeing a silhouette of someone sitting on a chair. Trying to move her body, she finds it's really hard because she is tied up.

“Hello, sleepy princess~” she recognizes the voice. It's the loan shark...

“Where I am?” she asks, only now realizing how dry her mouth is. She swallows her saliva to wet her mouth a bit and keeps looking at the man.

“Remember? You said, you would do anything... This is your chance to prove yourself... You are the last item to be sold. Welcome to the auction.” the Owl starts laughing. It doesn't last long to Harin to realize what the man just said. Panicking, she starts to cry and struggle. It's no use, however, with her being tied up...

 

**End of flashback:**

 

That's how she got here. The girl should have known that nothing good will come up with trusting that man, but then again... She was too blinded by saving her own life, not thinking what could happen to her. In this building, there will be someone, who buys her. Makes her his or hers slave and then could just throw away or sell again. Just like the auctioneer said, anything can happen to her now.

Harin's face is covered with tears, running down her cheeks. All she can do is wait. She can just wait for someone to buy her. For someone to say the biggest price. She knows very well how auction works. But this? This is not like those auctions in the tv, where people sell jewels and all. Here can be sold even people! This is an illegal thing! But who would listen to her here and now? No one cares how she feels... If there was someone like that, she wouldn't have been here in the first place...

“And here we have the first bidder! 20 500 000 Won for the man with the number 10! Is there someone who will give more?” the auctioneer shouts with all his might and exciting voice. Harin can see the man. He has a sly smile on his face and is bald and fat. She wouldn't want to go to someone like that! The only thing she can do is to pray. She needs to pray for someone nice and kind to buy her. But is it possible here? Will there be someone like that?

“Oh! Number 35 is giving 40 000 000 Won! But there is a bigger price of mister with number 10!” there is this challenging between the two numbers but then someone shouts an unbelievable sum of money

“100 000 000 Won!” it's a voice of a man but Harin can't see him. He is in the back of the auditorium which is completely dark.

“A man with number 102 is offering 100 000 000 Won! Is there someone who gives more?” the auctioneer asks in a challenging tone and there is a few seconds quiet. “No? Then this young Korean and beautiful woman is sold to the man with number 102!”

That's it. She is sold to some man that she doesn't even know... Everything downs on her now. Is it really the end? Or is it a new beginning? Harin stares blankly at all the people, not crying anymore, only trembling. This is just a dream.. This must be a dream! The inner voice in her mind is shouting at her but the opposite is the cruel reality. This is all because of her own fault...

Feeling the bird cage moving, the girl looks around only to see that she is being moved somewhere else. Four big men are pushing a cage and all of them look really scary. Where is she being moved now? Where are they taking her? She doesn't have a clue... Her head didn't stop to hurt, yet and all the crying didn't really help, either... With her being weak, she collapses.

Harin was always a weak child. She couldn't mentally bear lot of things and always broke down to crying. The doctor said that it can be from the trauma of her childhood. But no one knew of what trauma because nothing bad had happened to her when she lived with her current parents all her life. This only means, something must have happened before she was adopted. Even before she was brought to the orphanage where she was adopted from. She must have lost her memories after the trauma... According to the doctor, it could be anything... She could have been kidnapped because she was found on the street unconscious when they brought her to the orphanage. There is also an option, she could have seen something shocking.. There is just so many reasons but which one is the right one? No one knows... Harin just never was the strong type of person.

One day later:

The girl wakes up in a large room. It takes her a minute to remember what has actually happened. When everything downs upon her, she bolds up, sitting straight on the bed, she was sleeping in and looks around the room. A huge nice and luxurious room of the color white and light brown. It's like she woke up back in thousand years ago. Everything here in the room looks like a room of a princess.

A huge bed with multiple covers dominating the room is enough to tell how the room is luxurious. Harin got the chance to sleep in this kind of bed! On both sides of the bed are night stands. There is a white dressing table with large mirror. Three wardrobes for clothes.

Wow.. Just how much clothes does this person have? She can't help but think. Right! There is the man! The girl bits on her bottom lip, thinking what she should do now. Should she try and run away? Should she walk out from the door that are on her right side and look for THE someone? Or should she just stays in her place? Not knowing what to do, she doesn't move an inch, when the door are wide open and a beautiful looking man stands there. Yes, beautiful. He could be considered a woman without some male features.

“Oh! The sleepy princess has woken up!” he turns his head to the outside of the room as if calling for someone. When he looks back, there is a big grin on his face. A big happy grin. Now that she is looking at the man, he is somehow familiar. Where did she seen him? Before that question can be answered, however, four other man appear in the door.

Harin widens her eyes at five men. Just which one of them has bought her?! Looking at the from left to right, she can't help but wonder. All of them look pretty handsome but does the look matter now? The girl doesn't know what to do! Keeping quiet, she carefully watches them, waiting what will they do next. All of them are looking at her as carefully.

The one on a very left is tall but not the tallest. His hair is brown and eyes dark, looking straight at her with judging look on her face. He is standing with his arms crossed on his chest. The man is wearing a suit pants and white shirt with sleeves rolled up.

The man right next to him is a bit taller. His hair is brown as well but a bit lighter. He is wearing a full suit of dark blue color. His hands are in his pocket. Just as the first one, he is looking at her with judging look on his face. All of them do, to be exact.

The man in the middle looks like a boss. Out of all them, he has the most mature look because of the unshaved beard. It makes him really manly. Actually, he is wearing a party suit. It looks like he is going somewhere or came from somewhere, looking like this.

There is another one standing. The shortest man but still taller than Harin. At least, it looks this way. She knows him, however! She has seen him on a tv so often! Kim Ryeowook! He is a really famous artist, but has always given the cold and arrogant vibe. That's why she didn't like him. Looking at him today, he is wearing a white coat with black shirt under it. His dark, slightly curly hair isn't styled as it would be on the tv. Actually, it looks like he has just woken up. But clearly, he hasn't.

And on the very right is standing the beautiful man. His hair is dark brown to reddish. For some weird reason, he is wearing an orange suit which is pretty crazy to wear but well... That's his way of dressing, probably. He is looking at the girl with an amused grin.

Harin doesn't have a clue what to do. She just lowers her face, only now realizing that she is wearing a completely different clothes, she was wearing before! Where is her red blouse, she was wearing at the auction? Right now, there is a white shirt on buttons. Widening her eyes, she brings the cover more to her body.

“Who will take her first?” Ryeowook asks. Everyone's gaze, including the girl's, falls on him. “Someone needs to take her, right? Who will be the first one?” he looks at the other guys. For a man that looks so innocent, he has a dangerous smirk put on.

“Ryeowook, she will stay here... It's only on us to come here. What if you take her out and someone sees you? There is much more better things to do than have media behind your ass.” the light-brown haired says, sighing.

“Kyuhyun is right. We can't take her away from here. None of us.” the man in the middle looks with strict eyes at the other four. The dominating aura around him is so large which makes Harin shiver, upon seeing that.

“Let's just draw lots with days of the week... It will have its order and it will be fair also.” the man on the left says with a calm voice.

What are they talking about? Why can she go out of here? They mean this room or this building? What the think about them taking her? She doesn't understand anything one bit. But soon enough, she will know everything. She bets she will.

“That's actually a very good idea.” the man in the middle laughs. “So just like Junki said. We have five days of the week and then there is a weekend... Let's see what can we do with the weekend but now, let's draw lots.” he says and others nods.

Harin is still being watched. Their eyes are as sharp as hawk's. The guy named Junki leaves the room for a bit. With one out now, there is four men standing there. She still doesn't know what is going on here. And except Ryeowook, she doesn't know any of them.. Okay, she caught a name of two others but what can a name say? Nothing. Under the covers, the girl is trembling. She tries not to make it so visible, though, by clutching on the blanket hard.

After few minutes of silence in the room and those still judging looks, Junki comes back which makes all the attention fall on him. Harin is more than grateful for this because she felt like they were undressing her with only their eyes and make her so much nervous... She lets out a huge sigh of relief when all the men goes to Junki and consult something with him.

Once again, she is questioning herself. How did she get herself into this trouble? Why did she make those decisions? She regrets it. A lot.. Never in her life, she has regretted something this much.

It doesn't take long before those men grab her attention again. They are really drawing lots! They are really drawing lots! Am I really such a price?! A voice in her mind shouts, but she doesn't voice it. Harin wants the least attention right now.

Each one of them are putting hand into a small bag and takes out a paper. All of them read the paper but Harin can't tell what they are thinking by their blank expression. None of them are really giving out something.

“Alright...” Junki says and pulls out paper from the pocket of his pants, together with a pen. “So, who is Monday?” he asks, looking at the other four.

“Me~” the one in orange grins even wider than he was grinning all this while. It looks like he smokes a weed with the grin never disappearing from his face.

“Tuesday?”

“That's me.” Kyuhyun says and puts his hand into his pockets again.

“Wednesday is me.” Junki says before asking another day. “Thursday?”

“Mine.” Ryeowook says with actually a bit annoyed voice. He wanted to be the first one!

“And Friday is Siwon then...” Junki writes the last name. “Okay, I'll repeat... Monday Heechul, Tuesday Kyuhyun, Wednesday me Junki, Thursday Ryeowook and Friday Siwon...” reads the days and names again. Then he walks to a board and pins the paper there. “So this is the order we will be coming...” nods his head, looking at others and lastly his eyes fall on her. The girl who hasn't got a clue what is going to happen to her tonight.

“It actually plays into my cards today since I have to attend the party. Today is yours, Junki. We better leave you two alone.” Siwon smirks and starts leaving, before taking a last glance at the girl. “We will see each other on Friday.”

Right after the man, others leave too, except Junki. He stays in the room and walks to the bed. Harin panics at that instant. What is he going to do to her?!


	2. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am here with the second chapter, I hope someone was looking forward to it^^ This is a first chapter with sign 'M', so please, people under 18, don't read this fic. I don't want anyone to feel bad, wronged or badly influenced. Thank you. All the others, I hope you enjoy^^

The man walks up to her and sits on the bed. He is sitting just inches from her. She doesn't know what should she do right now. When Junki reaches up his name to her cheek, Harin moves away slightly. She won't let him touch her. How can she let a man she doesn't even know touch her?

Junki pauses for a bit and chuckles, nodding his head. He lets his head fall on the bed again and looks away from her for a minute, before looking back at the girl again.

„You're probably pretty curious as to why are you here, right?“ he asks her. Harin flinches at the sudden question. And partly because there was a silence up until now. Looking up at him, into his eyes, she nods her head carefully. Yes, she is hell of curious!

„We have bought you.“ he simply says. “And we are expecting of you to please us... In every way possible. In every way each of us asks you to.” Junki says in a low voice which makes her shiver. In this low voice, he continues. “We can use you up to anything but mostly... We are men and every men needs to release their sexual tension, right?” he tilts his head and looks at her with a smile. The smile looks gentle, but will all the words said, Harin finds the smile scary.

Will.. Will I become a sex toy? She asks herself scanning the man. Of course, she will. That's what he is telling her here right? She will be their toy for them to release the sexual tension built up in them. There are tears gathering in her eyes, threatening to fall. So this is her fate? Becoming a sex toy?

This time, Junki actually touches her cheek with his fingers. He is gentle with her because there is no reason for him to be rough. She will enjoy lot of roughness with others. Ryeowook and Siwon like it rough. Heechul just enjoys to tease most of the time. And Kyuhyun? Well, he actually doesn't know about the guy. He is not sure what this man likes or what does he do when with a woman...

Feeling the wetness on his skin of her tears, he leans in and licks the tears away. Junki has his own kinks. He isn't rough when having sex, but he does have some special ways to have a pleasurable sex... He likes to experiment with things. And what he likes the most? He likes to experiment with things. With things on her. Only thinking about it makes his erection wake up.

“Let me tell you something...” he pulls away slightly from her cheek, their noses are still touching, though. Harin can feel his breath on her lips and that makes her tremble even more. “All five of us will have rules for you. And you better remember them. Me, personally, have only three rules for you.

First, behave. Do everything I want and we will get along well. On the outside and even on the inside.

Second, every time I come here, be clean. I don't want to see any makeup on you. Just be natural.

Third, respect me and I will respect you to some extent...

That's all I want from you, understand?” looks at her and smiles. His rules are pretty simple. He isn't a complicated person. More complicated people will come the other days.

Harin just nods, there is not much she can do anyway. She doesn't even know what is she supposed to do here. Where is she? Is this some kind of mansion or hotel or something? There are no answers to her questions. All she knows is that she will be a toy of five men from now on. They have rules for, on top of that. Rules that she have to obey and remember.

“Alright then... Since you are here for the first day and I am your first, you probably want to know where you are and all, right?” he asks but not waiting for an answer when he just continues. Of course, the girl is curious. “Right now, you are in hotel that owns Choi corporation. You have heard of them before, haven't you? It's the circle of biggest music and artist companies in Asia. The CEO is none other than Choi Siwon. The man, you will be meeting on Friday. We all work for him, despite being his friends... I am a deputy manager of the main building.” Junki pauses for a bit and stands up from the bed. “Follow me.”

And so she does. She doesn't know where is she supposed to follow him but she will listen to him. Who cares that she is acting like a lost puppy? She doesn't. She just want to be save. This is one of the options to be save.

Following the man out of the room, she looks around. A luxurious living room and small kitchen in the corner of the spacious room, come to her vision. It's really beautiful. Everything here is something, her family wouldn't afford in their lives. But she is here right now.

“You will live in this hotel suit from now on. You better won't leave, unless one of us allows you to.” warns her as the first thing, gaining her attention again. “What's your name? I guess we should know that. You already know our names but I will introduce myself officially. My name is Junki.” he says and offers another of his smiles.

“Kwon Harin.” introduces herself quickly. She is not prepared for long sentences. Harin is still trying to get herself into a rightful mind. There are things, she still doesn't quite understand but guesses she will know with the time...

“Nice to meet you then. But let's get back to all the information. The room service will come with food. Breakfast at 8:30am, lunch at 12am and diner at 6am. If you are hungry between these times, there should be something small in the kitchen. But you have to eat the food they bring you. Maybe we seem scary but we want you to live, which means, you will make an afford to live as well, understand?” he says and looks at her with yet another serious look in his eyes.

Does that mean she can do anything she wants in here? She just can't leave this suit. But there will be food prepared for her. There is a nice place for her to live. Some positive things are here too! That's nice actually!

Walking more to the direction of living room, Harin looks around properly. It really is nice. There is a big screen wall tv as well! On the coffee table is placed a laptop with new phone. She can tell, it's completely brand new! Everything here is just for her? She looks at the man with question in her eyes, he just chuckles.

“It's yours.” nods his head “We will be probably coming around diner time and leave around breakfast, maybe later. But the all day is yours and of course you would be bored. As long as you don't contact someone you shouldn't. You'll be safe. There will be bodyguards to guard you too. Just outside of the door are two. If you need something to buy, one of them will go. Oh which reminds me... While you were sleeping, there was a doctor and gave you a shot with injection. We don't want you getting pregnant after all. Your monthly period will be stopped with is as well. You can say, it's kind of anticonception.” he explains and sits down on the large couch. “I think I have told you everything now... I will write down the rules for you with my name, but first... What are those rules? Do you still remember?”

Harin stands stunned. No, she doesn't. She is completely confused by everything! They have give her a shot?! Okay, a doctor did, but still! The girl won't get pregnant, which is actually a good thing, according to her. How will she explain it when she would get pregnant? She will be sleeping with fine men after all... But then again, who would she explain it to? It's not like someone will be questioning her.. They can just think she is some kind of cheap bitch that didn't pay a closer attention...

“Hello, Harin? Do you remember the rules?” Junki asks her again, waving his hand in front of her face. The girl looks back at him, biting on her bottom lip and shaking her head. The man sighs. “You need to remember them, alright? First, behave. Second, be clean. Third, respect me and I will respect you.” repeats the rules. “Right now, you are breaking two of them. Have you looked into a mirror? By breaking the rule two, you are disrespecting me which means that you are breaking the rule three as well.” he says and finds her looking dumbfounded at him. He isn't someone to play around the bush. Just like he said, he is not complicated and honesty is one of the easiest things he can do...

The girl stares at him. Did he just tell her, she looks filthy?! She looks at herself. There is no bottom clothes, besides her panties, which makes her eyes widen even more than before. Going to a small mirror in the living room, Harin looks into it. Now, she understands, her face is a complete mess... The mascara is still smeared under her eyes. The full make-up is a mess. She bits on her bottom lip again, staring at her reflection. All of them have seen her just like this? That's totally embarrassing! She leans against the mirror with her forehead, biting hard on her lip and eyes tightly closed. She can hear a chuckle from behind. Opening her eyes, she sees a reflection of the man. How embarrassing!

“The bathroom is in your room.” Junki just says. With that said, Harin nods and starts leaving for her room again, before stopping walking and blush spreading across her cheeks because of his words.

“I almost forgot... This is not a rule, more like an advice. You should shave your bottom, at least. The rest of your body is your option, but the bottom... I think all of us will appreciate that and you too.” he says with a calm voice, but it makes Harin even more embarrassed with herself. What the hell is this?! She runs to the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

The man follows her with his eyes when the girls walks into the room and then into the bathroom. He must chuckle again. She must be really embarrassed right now. But that's how she is going to live here. She should know everything. Eventually, the girl will get used to it...

It's just a coincidence, five men appeared at the auction. Right, Siwon is the main sponsor of it, he isn't going there, however. They just went to look because they heard, something incredible will happen. For the first time in history, a young woman would be sold. Of course, they got curious. That's something completely new for them. As much as they know, selling people is illegal but she was there in a birdcage, kneeling and crying. A weak girl. Not a woman at all. But looking at her, she could be around nineteen or something. In their eyes, the was very appealing, so they agreed to buy her.

Junki sighs and goes to a fridge. Actually, he already knows what he wants to experiment with on her body today... Opening the fridge, he takes out a chocolate topping, strawberries and ice cubes. He smiles at the items in his hands. Yeah, he can go on with these things for tonight.

Taking the things to the room and placing them on one night stand, then he goes to one of the closets and looks into it. Harin will have much more clothes through the time but seeing the stuffed closet, didn't they make a bit too large of an afford? There's no way she can wear all that.. Shrugging it off, he goes to sit on the bed. Junki is pretty curious how will the girl come out of the bathroom, knowing there is just a robe hang on the door...

Once Harin closed and locked the door, she goes to a sink and washes her face, to clean it at least a bit, before taking a proper bath. She really is obeying like a puppy. But inside of her mind, she wants to yell, scream and shout. Why is this happening to her? Can this be called a life? Junki may have said, none of them is scary but can she believe it? It's all new for her. It's not so long since she got to know, she will be just their toy. If all five of them are going to use her, it means she is really like their slave. It's not like they will go easy on her just because she is young, will they?

Biting on her lip, she plops down on the floor next to a bath tub. Is this how will she live her life? What if they get tired of her and throw her away? What will she do then? Where will she go? How the hell is she supposed to know what to do when she didn't have a sex with anyone before? So many questions are flowing through her head...New round of tears is pouring from her eyes... How she wishes this would be just a bad dream...

After Harin stops crying, she wipes her tears. She might as well do what did he tell her. If she wants him to respect her, she has to respect him. Nodding her head, the girl turns on the water and gets into the tub. Looking around, she spots a razor blade. Taking it, the ginger haired places it on the pub and takes shower gel to wash her body, before starting to shave. All. Her bottom, legs and armpits. She wants to be clean. Who knows if one of the man has a pleasure in bullying their toy?

Once she is done with everything, from washing her hair to shaving. She gets out of the pub. Finding a towel isn't that hard at all, but when she searches with her eyes for something to wear, the girl only sees a bath robe. Pausing for a bit in her tracks, she stares at the clothe. Is this really the only thing she can wear?

She is there for a really long time. That girl... She wouldn't do something stupid, right? Maybe I should have just went in with her! Junki is sitting on the bed and is thinking. It's already more than hour since Harin left for the bathroom and he is getting really worried. If he had gone there with her, however, she would be more scared of him... The girl doesn't know what is awaiting her just yet, after all...

Just at the time, the man stands up, ready to go to the bathroom and kick out the door if necessary, the door open. Harin stands there in a white robe. Her hair is soaked wet and she is indeed clean. He can tell. There are no traces of makeup on her face anymore. He is absolutely stunned. Junki knew the girl is beautiful, but seeing her like this, just like nature has formed her with the robe, she looks really beautiful.

Noticing the man's gaze, the girl tilts her head down and looks on her bare feet. She can hear his footsteps and soon enough, his shoes come into her vision. The black shiny shoes that look so classy. His finger slides down under her chin and presses against it, so she would look up. Seeing him up so close, her heartbeat starts going like crazy. This is it? This will be the one she would give her virginity to? Staring into his eyes, she can see something in them. Something she doesn't know. What is it?

She's so lovely like this... Junki has to chuckle in his mind. He leans in closer, carefully scanning her face for any kind of reaction. When she doesn't do anything, his lips brushes over her. Only now, he can see the reaction of her eyes getting wide. The man deepens the kiss, closing his eyes, and soon enough is followed by the girl. Maybe she just doesn't want to see what's going on but that doesn't matter since she just needs to feel.

He still holds her chin with one hand, wrapping the other hand around her waist to pull her closer to his body. This earns a yelp of Harin and an entrance for his tongue to swim into her hot cavern, exploring every inch of it.

She is standing still quite stunned. The girl knows how to kiss but she has always kissed someone, who she wanted to kiss. Never was forced... Trying to reply to his rough kisses, Harin grips on his shirt, narrowing her brows a bit. If she is to pleasure him, she needs to cooperate. If she doesn't want to get herself into a trouble, she needs to cooperate. That's what she's telling herself.

Pulling out of the kiss, Junki caresses her cheek which turned into a pink color while making out. Just from the kiss, he can tell she is inexperienced... A virgin, huh? Seems like today it will be vanilla sex... Taking her hand, he leads her to the bed and sits her down, before kneeling in front of her. He isn't breaking the eye contact at all. Right now, the man needs her to trust him.

Harin doesn't know what to think at all. He is being so gentle with her, as if he knew she hasn't slept with anyone, yet. Does he know? Did the doctor already said to all of them? Or can he just tell from her being so stiff? Her thoughts are stopped when his lips touch her again. The kiss is passionate and deep. Not rough like the first one.

Bringing his hand to her leg, Junki caresses it. Harin's breath hitches, her eyelids being closed tightly. Trying not to think about it, the girl replies to his kiss but it's getting harder and harder with each movement of his hand.

“Relax.. I'll be gentle..” the man whispers against her lips. She is trying, she really is! But it isn't so easy when she is to sleep with a man, she doesn't know at all. His hand moves more to her thigh and squeezes it. The girl pulls away from the kiss, looking into his eyes with fear. Will he really be gentle just like he is saying?

Junki looks at her. There is something passionate about his eyes. Just then, she can feel his hand on her inner thigh, directing to her below. Harin bites on her lip, waiting what will happen next. She knows it will change her life. She won't be the innocent girl anymore... She will become a woman tonight.

He breaks the eye contact and leans closer to her, kissing her on the neck and the collarbone. It's very easy to gain more access to her skin because of the rob. He can easily manipulate the fabric, get to kiss and taste more of her skin.

While he's distracting her with his kisses, gentle sucks or bites, his hand moves to her crotch. His fingers brush over her clitoris, which makes the girl moan softly. This surprise Harin. Is she already aroused? Or is it just usual reaction when her private place is being touched by someone? The man is repeating the same motion and Harin can feel herself getting wet down there. It actually makes her feel good, she can't help it. Soft moans escaping her lips from the pleasure Junki is creating by touching her and kissing her. When he, however, pushes the tip of his index finger inside, the girl grips tightly on the covers of the bed, biting her lip hard. Her eyes are shut closed tightly.

It doesn't take long before the man is pushing in his full finger and starts moving it slowly, to stretch her vagina. Soon enough, Harin moans in pleasure, throwing her head backwards with parted lips. She feels good. Really good and she wants more. If someone heard what she is thinking right now, they would think, she is just a ordinary whore but who cares about that now?

The first finger is followed by a second one. Once again, the pain shots up but is replaced by the pleasure in one minute. Small moans and whimpers are leaving her lips, which makes Junki smiles against her neck that he didn't left untouched even for a second. Tracing his lips through her neck up, to her neck, he licks it.

“You will like it more soon...” the man says in a really low voice, which sounds in her ears really hot and sexy. This man really knows how to get someone aroused. Simply actions or talks, makes her moan again and again.

His free hand moves to her robe, untying it and sliding it off of her shoulders. Now, the girl is completely naked in front of him. But he is fully dressed. Junki starts to unbutton his shirt with the same hand, but it's a bit difficult. That's why he is surprised, Harin moves her shaking her hands to his shirt and starts to unbutton it. He looks up at her, studying her face. Is she really as inexperienced as she seems? The man wonders. Because the girl in front of him right now, seems like a complete different girl, who has left for the bathroom. It's like she has switched to another personality, yet he can still see, it's still her. That's interesting...

Moving his fingers inside of her faster and harder, he searches for one specific spot. The prostate. It's not as easy as he would thought, however. The girl isn't really showing an signs of him hitting it, but he still can feel clenching her walls around his fingers. She is close.

Just two more minutes and he has her cumming with a loud moan, eyes closed and lips parted... Junki smiles at the sight, withdrawing his fingers from her. A small whimper leaving her lips is pretty good sign for him. He could feel how much her walls clenched when the orgasm hit her. Just from this, he can tell. He won't regret buying her. And others won't, either.

Taking off the white shirt, Harin managed unbutton, the man throws it somewhere in the room. He can find it later. Junki undoes his belt, throwing somewhere as well and only unbuttoning the button, not taking off his pants, just yet.

“Get in the centre of the bed, while I get ready.” he looks at the girl, who is staring at him with wide eyes now. Well yes, the real thing will come now. Harin will be probably surprised a lot because each one of them like different kinds of sex. Which means, she has to learn them all to please correctly.

Staring at him for a few more second, she nods and climbs in the center of the bed. The girl doesn't know what to do anymore. Should she be just sitting like that or should she get to some position? She doesn't know, so she's looking curiously at him. This is the first man, who touched her so intimately. This is the first man, who made her feel so good. And this is the first man, who will be her first.

Following him with her eyes, Harin tilts her head, when he walks to the nightstand. Looking at the objects on there, she raises her brows, surprised. What is he going to do with these? This question is soon to be answered.

“You know... All of us has their own kinks and I...” looks at her, lifting the chocolate in his hand “...like to experiment. I'm not going to ask you, if you are okay with that...” gets on the bed, right next to her. “... because I know you will like it.” smiles at her. But it's not the gentle smiles anymore. This smile seems a bit creepy, not scary, though. Is there any other way she can describe it? She can't think of any...

“Lay on your back.” instructs her because she was half sitting, and so she does what was said. Lying flat on her back, naked. The girl stares at the ceiling, licking her lips because she feels them being dry, so she needs to wet them.

Junki stares at the beautiful sight before him. Truly beautiful. The man likes what he is seeing. A young girl completely ready for him. What else can he ask for? Just this thought makes his pants a bit tighter than he would like... Grabbing a hold of himself, he opens the bottle of chocolate and starts to pour the chocolate from her breasts down, to her stomach.

A soft yelp escapes from her mouth when she feels the semi cold solid liquid on her body. Why is it so cold? Was it in the fridge or something? She bites on her lip and narrows her brows for a few seconds, to adjust to the chocolate.

Placing the bottle back on the nightstand, Junki hovers over the girl. He doesn't down himself, though, because he doesn't want the chocolate on his body. He would rather like it in his body.

With just his face leaning closer to hers, the man kisses her again. This time, the kiss is as rough as the first one. He is getting pretty excited himself for all of this after all. Tasting every corner of her mouth, he traces his fingertips over her hips to see, if she is sensitive there. The answer to his unspoken question are moans swallowed by him.

Harin allows him to kiss her. It's not like she can reject it, but she feels more inviting right now. Why is she being like this? She isn't recognizing herself with this acting.. Tilting her head for him to have a better access, when trailing his tongue down through her jaw, neck, collarbone and to her breasts, the girl grips on the covers again.

Now, he can taste the chocolate. Leaving a lot wet trail with his tongue, Junki is licking the chocolate he has put on her body. He loves doing this. Tasting both at the same time. Her delicious looking body and the chocolate.

Paying a closer attention to one of her nipples because there is more of the chocolate, the man plays with the other one with his fingers. The moans leaving the girl's mouth, are like a music to him and he can't help but won't more. Pinching on the nipple between his fingers hard, his mouth moves down again. This time licking it's way to her stomach.

Harin gasps when she feels the hard pinch on her nipple, biting on her bottom lip. Feeling the man's tongue on her stomach, the girl arches her back. She wants more of this sensation. She needs more of it. But having these thoughts, a little voice inside of her head is doubting her. Is it still really her? Or is it just a usual reaction? Is it wrong of her to want to feel more of this incredible pleasure? Or is it understandable? She can't tell...

“Someone seems to be really impatient...” smirks against her stomach. He would love to give her what she wants but he has prepared much more for her today. Or should he just skip it and get it over with the next time? This is her first time, after all. He can just make her feel good, showing her how does it feel, when a girl has a man in her.

“Please...” comes a small plea from her lips. That makes him a bit surprised. He actually didn't think she would be begging him to fuck her. Well.. He is not going to fuck her.. Not today. He is just going to have a simple vanilla sex with her.

“What?” tilts his head, playing dumb. Of course, he knows very well what the girl wants and the man is more than glad to do it. But there's just one thing, he doesn't like being told what to do, unless it's his boss...

“Please.. Just quickly...” the girl begs him again, looking into his eyes.

“Alright. But this is the first and last time, I'm listening to you. The next time, you are the one listening to me, understand?” he says, waiting for her response. With the slight nod of her head, Junki takes off his pants, together with boxers in a matter of seconds and positions himself, so the tip of his cock is right at her entrance. Giving her one last look, he pushes in slowly.

Harin clenches her jaw, when a sudden pain shoots up her body. This is not what she imagined it to be. Is it normal for it to hurt so much? Taking deep sighs in and out, the girl tries to calm herself down, that only happens, however, feeling the touch of man's lips on her body again, distracting her. This really makes her relaxed.

After few more minutes, that felt like hours to him, Junki can feel her relaxed. That's when he decides starting to move. Carefully, he picks a pace which isn't really slow but fast, either. The pace is just alright to make both of them feel good at the sensation of their bodies rubbing against each other.

It doesn't take long before the girl's groaning and whimpering from pain, changes to moan from pleasure. She puts her hands on his shoulder for a further support, meeting his thrusts from time to time. If this is what it feels like to have sex, she likes it. She really does but it feels so good. It's not like she was trying to reject it at the beginning anyway. Harin has given up any efforts of protesting right away, because she wouldn't know what to do anyway... If she is going to live in this kind of a hotel suite with food and everything. She will do it. It's just her sleeping with them, isn't it?

But this is the part, where she is fooling herself.. Nothing is like people imagine it to be…


End file.
